


a song we forgot the words to

by misura



Category: Gangs of New York (2002)
Genre: Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did I fool you, then?" Jenny says, and her voice is soft, husky. "Did I hurt your fine feelings?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No," Amsterdam says. "His, maybe, but not mine. I'm smarter than that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a song we forgot the words to

"I - there was a music box I wanted to give you," Johnny says, and his voice sounds exactly as awkward and uncertain as he feels, because all the times he dreamt, thought, fantasized about this, he never pictured it quite like this, his lying in bed with Jenny hardly dressed to the right of him and Amsterdam to the left in much the same state. "I - I broke it. I'm sorry."

Amsterdam puts a hand on his shoulder. "I saw it. It was pretty fancy."

Jenny smiles and Johnny tries (and fails) not to think she's smiling at Amsterdam and his words instead of at Johnny and his good intentions. "A pretty fancy gift for a pretty fancy girl, eh?"

"Yes," Johnny says. It feels too quickly, like he's the outsider here, like Amsterdam and Jenny are sharing a joke at his expense. "I ... I think that you are very pretty."

"And fancy," Amsterdam says. "Fool nearly burnt himself to death getting it."

Jenny's smile doesn't slip. "And all in vain. There might be a lesson in there somewhere, sir."

"Aye. Like, don't get fooled by a pretty face?" Amsterdam asks, and his voice is too sharp, too hard.

It occurs to Johnny, possibly a little late, that Amsterdam isn't here because he feels about Jenny the way Johnny feels about Jenny. Which rather begs the question of why Amsterdam _is_ here, then, having done what he's done.

Johnny's no fool; he knows that when it comes to women, often as not, it's not about anything so fine and fancy as _liking_ , but still. This is _Jenny_. She's not like other women.

"Did I fool you, then?" Jenny says, and her voice is soft, husky. "Did I hurt your fine feelings?"

"No," Amsterdam says. "His, maybe, but not mine. I'm smarter than that."

Jenny laughs softly, her eyes sparkling, and Johnny thinks that he could never do that, put that kind of expression on her face. "A right genius, are you?"

"He is," Johnny says, more because he wants to remain a part of this conversation, less because he truly believes it. Amsterdam may have risen high and fast; that doesn't make him a safe bet by any means.

"I don't like to brag," Amsterdam says.

"Oh, but every girl loves a braggart. Didn't you know?" Jenny leans forward and for one moment, Johnny thinks she might kiss him, long and sweet and slow.

"Johnny ain't much for bragging either."

"He's right," Johnny tells her. "I'm not."

"Great one for modesty though. And honesty," Amsterdam says. "A good kind of friend to have. The very best."

Jenny grins. "You sound like you're trying to sell him. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not buying. You got what you wanted: I suggest you cherish the memories."

She gets up, her hair still loose and tumbling around her shoulders. Johnny wants to reach out, hold her here, beg her to stay, maybe, to give him another chance.

He doesn't think he acquitted himself too poorly last night, but then, how can a man know what thoughts and opinions a woman holds in the privacy of her head?

Besides, Amsterdam is here, too. Amsterdam will know what to do, what to say.

"I will," Amsterdam says, which feels to Johnny to be the wrong thing to say.

Jenny gets dressed quickly, barely even looking at them. Amsterdam does nothing as she walks out the door, which feels to Johnny to be the wrong thing to do.

"She didn't mean that, did she?" Johnny asks. He wonders if they should put some clothes on as well, but it would feel strange to do so with Amsterdam still lying there, not following suit.

"She probably did," Amsterdam says. "Why? Once wasn't enough for you?"

Johnny considers hitting him. It's an idle thought, a moment's folly. Hitting Amsterdam would not end any better for him than it would for anyone else. "Was it enough for you?"

"Yes," Amsterdam says, but he closes his eyes as he says it, which might mean nothing at all, of course.

Johnny decides to believe it means _something_. There's no harm in it, and for all he knows, it might even be true. If any woman is extraordinary enough to capture the attention of the likes of Amsterdam, surely it must be Jenny.

"Are you just going to lie there all day, then?"

"No," Amsterdam says, his eyes still closed. "Now either get out or shut up."

Johnny shrugs and decides he'd as soon do both, which he does.


End file.
